Not A Normal Fate
by lucylightwood
Summary: Clary Fairchild recently started her first year of University in a small remote town called Alicante. On her first day she bumps into the one and only Jace Herondale. Call it whatever you want; fate or a coincidence. But when a serial killer is on the loose, is there any point in love when people are being murdered all around them? Clace and probably a bit of Sizzy, Jaia & Malec.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

"Clary, Simon, come on. We're here!" Isabelle shouted at us in a smooth American accent, informing us of our arrival at IDRIS.

University is a unique place. Just walking into the school was enough to show me that it was nothing like high school. I suppose that's a good things considering I hated everything about St Xavier's, from the teachers to the slags. The only good things I got out of that school were my best friends, Simon Lewis and Isabelle Lightwood, and great results; which helped me get into this school.

I would tell you the real name of this place but the name is so foreign that most the people know don't know how to say or spell it, so we call it IDRIS, just because they're the initials. I don't even know what it means. But who cares? It's just a name of an unpopular school in the centre of a small town called Alicante, which is hardly known, probably because it's in the middle of nowhere.

What made me pick this place? I know that there is an amazing art program and my friends are attending but I don't like remote towns, I love busy, yellow taxi-filled cities full of people and loud noises. Maybe the fact that my mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, went here and ended up being successful had something to do with it. I don't know. I tend to make rash decisions anyway.

"Clarissa Fairchild, get your small ass out of my car now. We need to get ready for a super-secret party that some guys are throwing at a summer house. So hurry up." And with a flick of her gorgeous silk, black hair, she was gone.

That's Izzy for you. Sassy, fashionable, beautiful, dangerous.

We visited a few weeks ago to see the dorm we would be sharing, with all our bags. That day was spent unpacking and the next was used to decorate. Imagine doing this with a girl who loves pink. It wasn't an overall nice experience let's just say.

When I reached my room it was exactly the way we left it. A good thing about IDRIS was the dorms were modern, filled with marble worktops, leather sofas and a plasma TV, along with red and black walls which we painted ourselves. But my bedroom was green, the same colour of my eyes.

Isabelle strutted out of her room and threw a piece of fabric (which turned out to be a small black dress, nothing interesting) at my face, but quick reflexes don't exist for no reason. "Put it on. You have 2 minutes or I'll dress you myself." After the last experience I didn't even argue. Let's just say because of the first time _that _happened, I could win a gold medal for the fastest person to change in whole world.

Once I was changed, Izzy curled my hair, which I really don't understand saying as my hair is naturally curly. 'It'll enhance the natural bounces' is the usual answer I get. But when she comes over with a pot of foundation, that's when I grab my black converses, throw them on and run out of the door.

However; like it was fate or I was staring in a cliché American movie. I bumped into a tall body and tumbled to the ground on top of the mystery person. That ended up being a boy. With blonde hair. Tattoos. And strange golden eyes.

"I am so sorry! I normally pay attention before I end up in situations like this but my flatmate was trying to make me look like a prostitute! And I'm going to a party with, most likely, a load of horny boys hoping to get laid so you probably see why I didn't want that! Not that I like makeup anyways because I honestly hate the stuff! Why cover up spots with a source that will create more when Superdrug or boots sells spot cream? I don't get it! Do you?" I rambled to the most attractive specimen I've ever laid my eyes on, whom I was still on top of.

He looked at my for what seemed like hours, smiling, obviously taking in the nonsense I had just spilled out in less than 30 seconds, before answering with "You're weird," which made me smile, for some reason that I do not know. I quickly slide off of him and rested my back against the corridor wall still sitting down, this movement was copied by him.

"I ramble when I'm nervous, ok? It's perfectly normal." I swiftly replied. He smiled and I couldn't help but notice a chipped tooth, giving him a flaw which he somehow made look attractive.

"I made you nervous? I knew I was gorgeous but I didn't think I had the power to make girls talk that fast. What do you think my super hero name will be?" he replied with a casual smirk. Why did all the hot guys have to open their mouths and ruin everything? Insert sigh here.

"I'm naturally a nervous person actually."

"I find that hard to believe," he laughed then must have noticed my confused face," Well to be fair you're dressed in a tiny dress with a little too much cleavage showing, not that I'm complaining, and you're going to a party. Things that shy people wouldn't do."

"So you're not only handsome but smart too? How exciting," was my sarcastic reply.

"Oh so you think I'm handsome and smart, do you?"

"Yes, I don't lie about obvious things what would be the point in wasting my breathe when I already know full well that you know these things yourself? Arrogance radiates off you." I stated sitting forward slightly, at which he did the same but stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale."

His hand shook mine.

It was warm, soft but rough all at once.

His hold was firm but careful.

I didn't realise that in the future this one touch started something wonderful.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild, but you can call me Clary."

"Call me Jace."

Jace said goodbye to me as he swaggered off down the corridor, going to find his friend who he was giving a lift to, to get to the same party. Isabelle found me in the hallway getting up from the floor. I tried to wipe off the dirt that may or may not have been on my butt. She gave me a death glare, which I knew was meant for running away from her torture session, then smiled and linked her arm through mine.

"Clary, come one, Simons waiting for us by the car."

It took us minutes to meet up with Simon who was patiently waiting for us, but he did mumble on and on and on about how late we were so we travelled quickly, through the remote town, trying to locate the summer house. This was quite easy. Just follow the street lined with cars and drunken students and you're there.

We got out of the car and looked at the house we'd be partying in for the night. But to say it was a summer "house" is an understatement. This place was huge, mostly made with wood and glass but surrounded with beautiful scenery along with a huge lake that you could see from the front. And not only was it two stories high, it was three. The kids around here must have quite a lot of money, shown through this place and the expensive cars piled down the lane.

"Girls, do you want anything to drink?" asked Simon. Izzy nods violently. Isabelle never denies a drink, not like she's an alcoholic or anything because she's too smart for that. And I politely decline and say I want to explore the place.

I immediately go to the back garden, which is made up of a patio filled with 'fairy lights' a small hut and the lake I could see before. It looks like paradise to me. If only I had my sketch book. The music is pounding inside which is where everyone must be saying as its empty back here. I sit down on a chair and grab a bottle of water which was on a small table near the back door. I can see the people inside dancing and laughing through the huge glass door. Then the chair beside me creaks and a body fills it.

"Hello Clarissa."

_Jace._ He, again, look handsome, wearing some black tight-looking jeans and a white top. How can he make such a simple outfit look like it could be sold for $1000?

"Hello Jonathon."

"I told you to call me Jace."

"And I told you to call me Clary."

"Well you said your friends call you Clary and I've only spoke to you once before, therefore that means I have to call you Clarissa. That is until you fall in love with me, of course. It inevitable, it always happens."

"How cocky, however I'm sorry to burst your bubble of arrogance but you're not my type."

"Oh, so you have a type. Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble of naivety but, sweetheart, I'm everyone's type." He grinned smugly.

"You've given me a pet name, how cute, Angel." I replied sarcastically, trying to copy the same smug smile I had just given me.

"You think I'm an angel, sweetie, if I'm anything I'm a devil." He winked hoping I'd get the sexual vibe coming from his statement.

"What do you think of this place?" I asked, rolling my eyes at what he had said.

"Well it's normal for me now, saying as I own the house." He says, his voice never wavering.

"Are you being serious?" he nods, "Then why don't you live here when I bumped into you in the dorms?"

"I thought living in the dorms with my friends would be more interesting." He states, his eyebrows rose at my questioning.

"How did you even afford this place?" Sorry but I'm a curious person I couldn't help but ask.

"My parents are famous movie producers, Stephen and Celine Herondale, so they bought me this place as a 'we're sorry we missed your sixteenth birthday' present."

"If it makes you feel any better I never see my mom saying as she's an artist and always tours the world to 'find new inspiration'."

"What about your dad?" he asked, my smile faltered.

"He's dead, never met him. He was apparently an asshole anyways."

We lapsed into silence.

That's when three gun shots went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my Angel, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, I really didn't expect people to actually read it! You can all probably tell that it's my first Fanfiction that I've published, so go easy on me but I accept constructive criticism! Enjoy this new chapter. **

What can you possible do when you're frozen in shock? I've seen it in movies before, when an idiotic man or woman doesn't move when there facing death. But when you can hear the sounds of screams, people running and more gunshots, it has the power to do what I'm always screaming at the characters on television to do, to try getting them to move, even though in the end I'm screeching at a screen. I glanced at Jace who had a look of astonishment plastered on his face.

"Jace what do we do? What's happening?" I asked; scared for what we were going to do next.

Two more shots; sounding closer to us than they did before.

"Clarissa, come on." His hand reached out and I took it without hesitation. He pulled us both up and we ran. Where do you go when there's someone obviously shooting inside the house? Obviously not the house and definitely not the front of the house, just in case the shooter can see you, which only leaves a few options. One we make a run for it or hide in that shed. We went for option two.

In the heat of the moment, I snuggled into his side once we sat down next to the door inside; this was the best place to hide because if the shooter opened the door we have a higher chance of not being found, if the door was opened we would still be behind it. The advantages of games like GTA are unbelievable.

His arm wrapped around my shoulder, his hand squeezing me shoulder softly while mine was gripping his hip tightly, scared of what was happening outside and what could transpire next.

More gunshots. More screams. I'm shaking now but Jace is fine.

The shots sound much closer now and so do the screams. I can hear people fleeing from the house via the back door. Then silence, they must have got away. I peered out one of the windows and that when I saw a body, a girl with black hair and glasses. There was blood; so much blood.

That's when I remembered them.

"Jace, I need to find Simon and Isabelle." I reach for the door handle and am instantly pulled back right into his arms, one hand covering my mouth to stop me from talking. I mumble words like 'please' and 'I need to go' against his hand but he doesn't budge. If Simon is on his own I know he's probably dead somewhere but the thought of that is too heart breaking that I start to cry.

"Shush sweetheart, it'll all be fine. Your friends will be fine too. We'll make it out alive, don't worry; I'll protect you with my life."

"Why do I feel like I've known your for lifetime Jace?" I asked him, wiping away the dried tears on my face, after he took his hand away from my mouth. He chuckled at my question but didn't reply, how was he supposed to answer that anyway?

"Tell me about yourself Clarissa." He demanded me, not in a forceful way.

"Do you really think this is the right time for that?" the look on his face told me that he thought it was, so I reduced my voice to a whisper, "Well I was born in Brooklyn, New York. I met my best friend, Simon Lewis, in kindergarten then my other friend Isabelle Lightwood at St Xavier's, my high school." I noticed that his eyebrows rose so I gave him a confused look.

"I think I know her brother, Alec Lightwood, he's in his second year here isn't he?" he asked I nodded, "Right continue."

"So, I love art probably because my Mom is a painter, like I told you, so I'm naturally talented at it. I like reading and playing video games with Simon or watching him play with his band the Lawn Chair Crisis. Yes I know that the name sucks." He laughed; I don't know if it was for Simon's bands name or for how quickly I was speaking to him, "Your turn, Jace."

"Well I don't have any best friends, but I have a ton of friends, because look at me, how could you expect me to not be popular?" I rolled my eyes, "I love fighting, I know loads of different styles from taekwondo to Russian fist fighting. I adore mangos for some crazy reason and I hate Ducks. As my Granddad used to put it "Never trust a duck."" I think I must have looked at him for 5 minutes because using my hand to cover my mouth to stop me from laughing.

That's when I noticed that no more bullets had been fired, there were no people screaming or running either; only the sound of deep heavy breathing coming from outside the shed. Then a shadow appeared through the window on the door. It was a boy, obvious from the build and hair but what caught my attention the most was the outline of a gun in the shadows hand.

Now I'm petrified.

The handle on the door turned.

My grip on Jace became tighter and tighter until I thought I was going to be the one to kill him, not the bullets.

The door creaked open but a familiar noise stopped it from opening any further.

Sirens.

The door closed and quick footsteps followed.

We were still alive.

The Police found us in the shed together, curled up against each other. Jace seemed fine but I was too worried about my friends. "Are you okay Clary?" Jace asked me.

"I think I will be but I gotta go find my friends." I told him, trying to get up. But my legs just weren't having anything, probably because they were shaking too much, so I just sat there for a few moments.

Once I was up, I thanked Jace and pushed passed the officers to go searching for them.

"CLARY."

I turned around but was immediately squished into someone arms. Isabelle. The perfume gave it away but then another pair of arms surrounded me, Simon.

"I thought you were dead, Clary. We couldn't find you." Isabelle sobbed.

"I was fine, I was with a friend. Let's get you back to the dorms." I told her.

We speeded past the cops to get the car, but not before they interviewed us, it only took a few minutes, they asked us questions like: "Where were you?" or "Can you identify or give us any clues to whom the shooter may be?" Simon took us home in Izzy's car.

As soon as we got back to IDRIS, we practically ran to our dorm, allowing Simon to sleep on the couch, even though I know there won't be much sleeping. I'm too traumatized for that shit. Don't judge, there was a guy going around shooting people less than twenty minutes ago.

I make hot chocolate for us all in the fully equipped kitchen. We sit down in silence, clutching our mugs of boiling coco, tightly enough to ensure us it wouldn't run away even though that wouldn't happen but after tonight's events I don't know what'll happen or what wont anymore, and just drink it until I ask, "How many were killed?"

The only answer I get it is "Four."

That's just great.

Why would someone do this School hasn't even started yet and I'm regretting my decision of joining this school already. I really want the police to catch the sick bastard who did this; to think that if the cops had arrived just a second later I would be dead along with Jace is terrifying. The people that died didn't deserve this, maybe they did something to the person I don't know, but this is just unacceptable. It felt like no one was targeted, that it was random. That the murderer was evil, of course he was but still, it makes me think that he was having fun. Chasing people then gunning them down.

But he only shot four people but there were more than four shots. He either has a bad aim or he was just trying to scare us. And he did. It would have been worse if Jace wasn't there. I hope he's ok. I wish he was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was the last week before year 10 so I've been caught up. You'll be introduced to Sebastian in this chapter. Am I the only one that cried at his death? I can't be. He's too sexy for people not to miss him even though he's a sick shit. Yeah, Clary and Sebastian aren't related in my story. Sorry. **

**To Ellen: thanks baby cakes for the review, see ya soon c:**

**Yeah guys, my friend found my account *face palm* **

**Hope you all like Chapter 3!**

School starts today. They postponed it until the funerals for the murdered were finished, after the events that took place on the weekend. I'm not looking forward to it, nor is anyone else. Not because we have to get up earlier or work all day, it's because we all don't want to face people; especially someone that could be the killer, as the only people at the party were from our school. Most people are traumatised. I would say I am but I know I'm not, I can be brave when I need to be, I'm not going to let a man with a gun overpower me.

I've passed Jace a few times in the hallways. We don't speak to each other, only look up and keep eye contact for a few seconds, although the other day he did give me a small smile. Something I haven't seen anyone do since the party.

I saw one the victim's sister the other day; she was sitting on a bench outside the university, with her head in her hands. I sat with her, she was called Maia Roberts. Originally I didn't know she was Daniel Roberts, the second to be killed, sister. That was until she told me, I sat there and listened silently as she talked about how he scared her, how she couldn't cry over his death. I would have thought that was weird but then she told me how he did scare her, and if he was my brother, I wouldn't have cried too.

When we were talking a boy with hazel-green eyes came up to Maia and hugged her warmly. He was her boyfriend, Jordan Kyle, who was currently helping her get through this rough experience. As she left she thanked me for listening to her and hugged me also.

The poor girl.

I received my schedule yesterday; today I have art and design followed by creative arts, luckily that's all I have. I'll probably go to Java Jones afterwards, the onsite coffee shop. I went there the other day and the cappuccinos are practically heaven liquidised. Now that's a peculiar image.

There is a knock on my dorms door. Izzy left a while ago as her class was earlier than mine meaning it can't be her and Simon has computer science so it's not him either. I run to the door, in my new jeans; which is quite difficult considering I haven't worn them out yet, and pull it open.

Who's on the other side is a big shock. It's Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, stunned.

"Whoa Clarissa, where is my hello?" He asked, strolling through the door.

"Call me Clary." I demanded.

"I thought only your friends call you Clary?" he teased me, sitting down on a black kitchen stool, spinning around repeatedly.

"Well to be fair I've already been through enough with you to have you call me Clary." I responded trying to be sarcastic.

"Yeah we have been through a lot together. You _pressed_ up against me in a dark, small shed, just you and me, alone." His face was right in front of mine; I forced myself to not blush. If he was going to be like this then I was too.

I leaned into him more and whispered, "Oh I _loved_ every single second of that but there are other way of being together..." I licked my lips, he leant down about to kiss me when I moved back and skipped to the door, "Like walking to class together perhaps? See ya later Angel. Lock the door on the way out, will you?"

I left looking at his face full of astonishment.

I happily walked down the corridor until I heard a door slam close and a hand wrapped around my arm. "I'm supposed to walk you to class now remember?" Jace told me, I giggled at this. "You know, I've never met a girl who could shock me as much as you did just there. You, Clarissa Fairchild, are quite a woman."

"Even though I have the height of a 15 year old?"

"Even though you have the height of a 15 year old."

"Normally I'm compared to a 14 year old so your one of my new favourites." I told him this at which he laughed. We started walking down the hallways, out of the dorm part of the school and into the actually classes section. He asked me what I had and where I had it to which I showed him my schedule.

Jace magically already knew the entire layout of the school, don't ask me how or why but he did. He took me straight to my lecture room in under two minutes. "Right I'll see you later Clary." He told me as he started to walk off.

I stopped him. "Hey Jace, save me a seat at lunch please. And you're coming to Java Jones with me after your classes by the way."

"So I have no choices in these matters I take it?"

"No, no you don't."

"Ok then, I'll save you a seat. But I warn you, you'll have to meet my other friends."

"That's fine with me, and if you're wondering which you're probably not, Simon and Isabelle have a different time for lunch. So you're stuck with me." I stuck my tongue out at him as he pretended to hate the idea of me being stuck with him.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye Angel."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Clary, over here." I searched through the canteen looking for the body that matched that masculine voice. Jace was sitting with a crowd of people gathered around him. There must have been around over 20 people surrounding him. Of course, he was popular. I slowly, unsurely walked over to the table, watching as people gawked at me, obviously wondering why he was inviting me over.

"Kaelie move over. I want Clary to sit next to me." Let just say: if looks could kill I'd be ashes right now because this Kaelie clearly has a 'crush' on Jace.

But she did move, so in the end I was pressed right up against Jace as practically everyone had squeezed onto this 12 seated table. "Hello sweetheart." Jace whispered into my ear.

"Hello Jace, are you not going to introduce me to your... friends?" I asked shyly. He did in the end.

"Guys," this caught everyone's attention, "this is Clarissa Fairchild but she likes to be called Clary. She's my new friend, so if anyone is a bitch to her, you're out." Some people nervously muttered ok and some people started inviting me into their conversations.

You can imagine what the main subject was; the shooting. Jace's friends didn't seem bothered with the whole ordeal.

"Hello Clary, I'm Sebastian." An unfamiliar voice said to my left. I turned and as caught into the blackest eyes I had ever seen. They were amazing, as you couldn't even separate the pupils from the normally coloured part. His hair was the opposite, the colour of a snowflake practically; white blonde. Everything about him screamed hot; his cheekbones, his thin lips. I think I managed to push out a high pitched "Hi".

His eyes followed me all lunch after that.

"So, how was your first lesson at IDRIS sweetie?" Jace asked me, trying to block Sebastian's constant stare, however it was just replaced by Kaelie's.

"It was ok, I suppose. I have Madame Dorathea. She's is one crazy woman, kept trying to 'read' everyone when they walked through the door. I practically ran to my seat." He laughed at me, "And I swear I saw a set of Tarot cards in her desk. How was yours?"

"That's a little strange… PE was brilliant. I've got a guy called Mr Wayland, but he wanted us to call him Michael. He's great for a forty year old." He sounded so enthusiastic. He went on to talk about how they were learning Karate.

"Sounds like you've had a good morning. Are you still coming with me to the coffee place later?" I asked him, squinting as the sun hit my eyes through the cafeterias window. I found it sweet how he adjusted his body so I could see again.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." He said then informed me that he had to go. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders then left the room.

Not even more than thirty seconds later, I did too.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I quietly walked into the coffee shop I had been waiting to visit all day. The interior décor was made up of furniture involving the colours orange, white and black, something I didn't expect as in Brooklyn normally these shops are red and black. Maybe they decorated it for Halloween? That's coming up in a few weeks.

I walked up to the counter and ordered a normal, boring black coffee. No milk, no sugar. I hate those extravagant names for different types of this drink; like a Java Chip Frappuccino or an Espresso Romano. Can you image how awkward it would be attempting list all of these to someone?

Sitting down, I took a sip of the drink. It was just right; not too hot and not too cold.

Jace sauntered in and immediately spotted me, taking a seat next to me after he got a bottle of water. Let me repeat that: "after he got a bottle of water"… we're in a freaking coffee store.

"Jace," I hissed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down in Java Jones with you because you invited me here?" he said, sounding unsure, obviously confused by my tone of voice and questioning.

"Jace you're drinking water…" I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Yes so…"

"You can't do that in JAVA JONES a COFFEE shop." I pronounced each word carefully.

"Well they shouldn't sell it here then, should they?" Why was he always right? I glared at him.

"You know," I started, trying to begin a new conversation, "I really didn't know you were popular, I should have guessed it but I just didn't."

"Why? Have you never had a 'popular' friend before sweetheart?" he teased, finishing off his water.

"Actually no, I haven't. In high school I was the art geek, the one every tried to bribe to do their art homework. That was me."

"You could take that as a compliment in a way! I want to see your art, from what you've told me I can tell you're amazing." He told me, smiling.

"Thank you. I might just show you some one day. Who knows, I might even paint you."

"You could even paint me in a nude one with only a bowl of fruit to—"

Then there was a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I feel like a shitty person because I, too, hate it when people don't update for a while. To be fair, I have been on Holiday in Greece but I could have done something before I went, so again, I apologise. **

**I realised that I have never done a disclaimer before. Opps. So, for this story: I do not own anything besides the plot; everything else belongs to the beautiful Cassandra Clare.**

That bloodcurdling scream was enough to tell me that something bad was going on. Jace and I both jumped out of or seats in time, looking out of the shops window.

A body, just a boy, with a knife stuck in his chest. A man with his whole faced covered, holding another knife, looking into the shop.

Jace grabbed my hand and dragged my shocked body to the back of the shop, through a door, which connected the room we were sitting in to the kitchen, slamming it quickly.

There was another scream. We tried to open the back door. It was locked.

I grabbed a knife of the kitchen wall, prepared for what has about to happen next. I held onto Jace's hand, squeezing tightly. He slowly sat down on the floor pulling me with him; we were hidden slightly, due to being sat behind a counter.

Then I heard the door open.

I heard heavy breathing and clattering but then, after a few minutes, silence. With the knife in my hand I peeked over the table top, looking for the owner of the deep shallow breaths. No one was there.

However there was one thing that caught my attention.

There were words written on the wall; words written in blood.

_**CATCH ME IF YOU CAN. **_

And then Jace's hands wrapped around my own, pulling the knife I was clutching away from me, and pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything and never did I. I didn't want him to say anything, this silence was comforting.

Even after the police came and interviewed us thoroughly, even later when Jace took me home and my friends questioned me on the events that had happened that night, one thing in my mind was clear.

This person is a serial killer. He's finding enjoyment and pleasure in these crimes he is committing. And he won't stop till we're all dead.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A few days later I was walking through the corridor coming from my last lesson, heading back to my dorm. But this was different from my first day, as had it been since the coffee shop ordeal. People were staring at me; whispering; gossiping; bitching.

Kaelie and Seelie, a girl I was also introduced to yesterday, walked up to me, glaring at me as they did.

"I know Jace thinks you're like friends and stuff but it'll pass. So why don't you just like piss off already. He's mine, isn't he Seelie?" Kaelie's nasally voice wined to me.

"Yeah, like, totally." Sharpening her nails, Seelie said.

"Look I haven't spoken to you once. You can have Jace but that doesn't mean that he isn't my friend. I guarantee you I've already been through more with him than you have." I replied, annoyed.

"Bitch, I grew up with him. I've definitely seen more of him then you ever will. He'd never fuck someone like you, you're not his type. During sex, he actually likes breasts to fondle with, whereas you have, like, none."

"And what's his type? False like you? I'm not a slut so I have no interest in him that way."

"Good but if you ever cross that line… I'll kill you." Then she walked away. She really shouldn't have said that considering the things that were happening. That was beyond weird. Jace is just my… friend? I don't know what to call us; person-that-always-ends-up-with-me-when-something-bad-is-going-on?

After a few moments, I continue my trip to my room, just wanting to lie down and listen to depressing Coldplay music. When I get there, I do exactly that, but pick up my sketchbook along the way. Lying down on my green duvet, I put my headphones in and set my music up.

However, just when I'm about to start the music, there's a freaking knock on the door. _Ignore the annoying shit that just interrupted you Clary, just put the music on and pretend they never knocked. _

"Clary, I know you're in there. Open up." Says a familiar impatient voice; Jace "Please sweetheart."

Sighing, I get up and unlock my door. On the other side, Jace is stood, wearing a plain white t-shirt (which doesn't leave anything to the imagination) and some tight black jeans, holding two plastic bags.

"I brought food. That has to get me through the door, right?" he says, to which I nod my head and step aside, so he can enter my room. I jump back onto my bed, quickly followed by Jace.

"Now what have you got in that bag?" I ask him, once we're both sitting up against the headboard, surrounded by pillows and blankets.

"Hmm, let's see," he says emptying the contents of the bag onto my bed, "I've got cheesy Doritos, Galaxy cookie crumble and two bottles of red wine." Jace knows how to spoil a girl. I crack a big grin, run to the kitchen to grab two glasses, and pour us a drink.

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I ask him, handing him a glass, "I've needed this for days."

"No, I just know you better than you think." Jace replies, with a smug smile stuck to his face, opening the packet of Doritos; at which I dig in.

"That makes you sound like a stalker."

"Sweetheart, most girls would be honoured to have a guy like me stalk them."

"Would it sound cliché if I say I'm not like most girls?" I ask him.

"No, because unlike the girls that normally say that, you're actually speaking the truth." He smiled shyly at me throwing the empty orange crisp packet into the bin.

"Talking about most girls, I had a little talk with Kaelie today." I state, opening the large chocolate bar, splitting it in half.

"What did she say?" He must get this a lot. His voice is dripping with annoyance.

"She was telling me to stay away from you, all that normal bitchy he's-mine-back-off-or-I'll-kill-you attitude. Then she said something about me not having boobs." I grab at them, "But I think they're a nice size. Small things come in good packages."

"That's what small people say to make them feel good but I think it works in your case. Not that I've been looking or anything, because that would be ungentlemanly like." Typically when he said this he was staring at my breasts.

"Golden eyes up here, Angel." I glare at him, pointing at my face, to which he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Have you heard anything about the Java Jones incident?" I asked Jace, taking a sip of wine.

"The kid, who was killed, was only 14. He was visiting his older brother, who is in his second and final year here." Jace says calmly, whereas I feel like I might cry.

"The cops are useless. They've done shit-all. People are dead when they should still be walking around, using up oxygen, worrying about exams, getting into relationships; living. And the police are probably sitting in an office with some Krispy Kreme to keep them happy."

"And breathe." Jace says, obviously trying to lighten the mood and failing, "Don't worry about it sweetheart, they'll figure out who it is and then we can carry on with our lives."

"They won't figure out who it is Jace. They won't even try."

"Well then, if they won't do it," he looks at me with a serious yet mischievous expression on his face, "we will."

**This chapter is smaller than the others but, to be honest, I can't think about anything other than Doctor Who, which starts again tomorrow. Peter Capaldi is gonna be amazing!**

**Until the next time, Lucy.**


End file.
